pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
October 1
October 1 is the 274th day of the year (275th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 91 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Tuesday or Wednesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Friday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 331 BC – Alexander the Great defeats Darius III of Persia in the Battle of Gaugamela. 959 – Edgar the Peaceful becomes king of all England. 1553 – Coronation of Queen Mary I of England. 1787 – Russians under Alexander Suvorov defeat the Turks at Kinburn. 1791 – First session of the French Legislative Assembly. 1795 – Belgium is conquered by France. 1800 – Spain cedes Louisiana to France via the Treaty of San Ildefonso. 1811 – The first steamboat to sail the Mississippi River arrives in New Orleans. 1814 – Opening of the Congress of Vienna, intended to redraw Europe's political map after the defeat of Napoleon the previous spring. 1827 – Russo-Persian War: The Russian army under Ivan Paskevich storms Yerevan, ending a millennium of Muslim domination in Armenia. 1829 – South African College is founded in Cape Town, South Africa; it will later separate into the University of Cape Town and the South African College Schools. 1832 – Texian political delegates convened at San Felipe de Austin to petition for changes in the governance of Mexican Texas. 1843 – The News of the World tabloid begins publication in London. 1854 – The watch company founded in 1850 in Roxbury by Aaron Lufkin Dennison relocates to Waltham, Massachusetts, to become the Waltham Watch Company, a pioneer in the American system of watch manufacturing. 1880 – John Philip Sousa becomes leader of the United States Marine Band. 1880 – First electric lamp factory is opened by Thomas Edison. 1887 – Balochistan is conquered by the British Empire. 1890 – Yosemite National Park is established by the U.S. Congress. 1891 – In California, Stanford University opens its doors. 1898 – The Vienna University of Economics and Business Administration is founded under the name k.u.k. Exportakademie. 1903 – Baseball: The Boston Americans play the Pittsburgh Pirates in the first game of the modern World Series. 1905 – František Pavlík is killed in a demonstration in Prague, inspiring Leoš Janáček to the piano composition 1. X. 1905. 1908 – Ford puts the Model T car on the market at a price of US$825. 1910 – Los Angeles Times bombing: A large bomb destroys the Los Angeles Times building in downtown Los Angeles, killing 21. 1918 – World War I: Arab forces under T. E. Lawrence, also known as "Lawrence of Arabia", capture Damascus. 1920 – Sir Percy Cox lands in Basra to assume his responsibilities as High Commissioner in Iraq. 1928 – The Soviet Union introduces its First five-year plan. 1931 – The George Washington Bridge linking New Jersey and New York opens. 1931 – Spain adopted women's suffrage. 1936 – Francisco Franco is named head of the Nationalist government of Spain. 1937 – The Japanese city Handa is founded in Aichi Prefecture. 1938 – Germany annexes the Sudetenland. 1939 – After a one-month Siege of Warsaw, hostile Nazi forces enter the city. 1940 – The Pennsylvania Turnpike, often considered the first superhighway in the United States, opens to traffic. 1942 – USS Grouper torpedoes Lisbon Maru not knowing she is carrying British PoWs from Hong Kong 1942 – First flight of the Bell XP-59 "Aircomet". 1943 – World War II: Naples falls to Allied soldiers. 1946 – Nazi leaders are sentenced at Nuremberg trials. 1946 – Daegu October Incident occurs in Allied occupied Korea. 1946 – Mensa International is founded in the UK. 1947 – The North American F-86 Sabre flies for the first time. 1949 – The People's Republic of China is established and declared by Mao Zedong. 1955 – The Honeymooners premiered on American television. 1957 – First appearance of In God we trust on U.S. paper currency. 1958 – NASA is created to replace NACA. 1960 – Nigeria gains independence from the United Kingdom. 1961 – The United States Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) is formed, becoming the country's first centralized military espionage organization. 1961 – East and West Cameroon merge to form the Federal Republic of Cameroon. 1962 – First broadcast of The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. 1964 – The Free Speech Movement is launched on the campus of University of California, Berkeley. 1964 – Japanese Shinkansen ("bullet trains") begin high-speed rail service from Tokyo to Osaka. 1965 – General Suharto puts down an apparent coup attempt by the 30 September Movement in Indonesia. 1966 – West Coast Airlines Flight 956 crashes with eighteen fatalities and no survivors 5.5 miles south of Wemme, Oregon. This accident marks the first loss of a DC-9. 1968 – The Guyanese government takes over the British Guiana Broadcasting Service (BGBS). 1969 – Concorde breaks the sound barrier for the first time. 1971 – Walt Disney World opens near Orlando, Florida, United States. 1971 – The first brain-scan using x-ray computed tomography (CT or CAT scan) is performed at Atkinson Morley Hospital in Wimbledon, London. 1975 – The Seychelles gain internal self-government. The Ellice Islands split from Gilbert Islands and take the name Tuvalu. 1975 – Thrilla in Manila: Muhammad Ali defeats Joe Frazier in a boxing match in Manila, Philippines. 1975 – Al Jackson, Jr. (Booker T. & the M.G.'s), was shot fatally five times in the back in his own home. 1978 – Tuvalu gains independence from the United Kingdom. 1978 – The Voltaic Revolutionary Communist Party is founded. 1979 – Pope John Paul II begins his first pastoral visit to the United States. 1979 – The MTR, the rapid transit railway system in Hong Kong, opens. 1979 – The United States returns sovereignty of the Panama Canal to Panama. 1982 – Helmut Kohl replaces Helmut Schmidt as Chancellor of Germany through a constructive vote of no confidence. 1982 – Epcot opens at Walt Disney World near Orlando, Florida, United States. 1982 – Sony launches the first consumer compact disc player (model CDP-101). 1985 – The Israeli Air Force bombs Palestine Liberation Organization Headquarters in Tunis. 1987 – The 5.9 Mw Whittier Narrows earthquake shakes the San Gabriel Valley with a Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe). 1989 – Denmark introduces the world's first legal modern same-sex civil union called "registered partnership". 1991 – The Siege of Dubrovnik begins. 1992 – Cartoon Network begins broadcasting. 1994 – Palau gains independence from the United Nations (trusteeship administered by the United States of America). 2001 – Jammu and Kashmir legislative assembly attack in which Jaish-e-Mohammed militants used a Tata Sumo vehicle loaded with explosives to attack the state legislature building in Srinagar, Kashmir, killing 38. 2009 – The Supreme Court of the United Kingdom takes over the judicial functions of the House of Lords. 2012 – A ferry collision off the coast of Hong Kong kills 38 people and injures 102 others. 2014 – A series of explosions at a gunpowder plant in the village of Gorni Lom in Northwestern Bulgaria completely destroys the factory, killing 15 people. 2015 – Umpqua Community College shooting: a gunman kills 9 people at a community college in Roseburg, Oregon. 2015 – Heavy rains triggered a major landslide in the village of El Cambray Dos within Santa Catarina Pinula, killing 280 people. Births 208 – Alexander Severus, Roman emperor (d. 235) 1207 – Henry III of England (d. 1272) 1507 – Giacomo Barozzi da Vignola, Italian architect, designed the Church of the Gesù (d. 1573) 1540 – Johann Jakob Grynaeus, Swiss pastor and theologian (d. 1617) 1620 – Nicolaes Pieterszoon Berchem, Dutch painter (d. 1683) 1671 – Luigi Guido Grandi, Italian monk, mathematician, and engineer (d. 1742) 1685 – Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1740) 1691 – Arthur Onslow, English lawyer and politician, Speaker of the House of Commons (d. 1768) 1712 – William Shippen, American physician and politician (d. 1801) 1724 – Giovanni Battista Cirri, Italian cellist and composer (d. 1808) 1729 – Anton Cajetan Adlgasser, German organist and composer (d. 1777) 1730 – Richard Stockton, American lawyer, jurist, and politician (d. 1781) 1760 – William Thomas Beckford, English author and politician (d. 1844) 1762 – Anton Bernolák, Slovak priest and linguist (d. 1813) 1771 – Pierre Baillot, French violinist and composer (d. 1842) 1791 – Sergey Aksakov, Russian soldier and author (d. 1859) 1808 – Mary Anna Custis Lee, American wife of Robert E. Lee (d. 1873) 1832 – Caroline Harrison, American educator, 24th First Lady of the United States (d. 1892) 1832 – Henry Clay Work, American composer and songwriter (d. 1884) 1835 – Ádám Politzer, Hungarian-Austrian physician and anatomist (d. 1920) 1842 – S. Subramania Iyer, Indian lawyer and jurist (d. 1924) 1842 – Charles Cros, French poet and author (d. 1888) 1846 – Nectarios of Aegina, Greek metropolitan and saint (d. 1920) 1847 – Annie Besant, English-Indian activist and author (d. 1933) 1865 – Paul Dukas, French composer, scholar, and critic (d. 1935) 1878 – Othmar Spann, Austrian economist, sociologist, and philosopher (d. 1950) 1881 – William Boeing, American engineer and businessman, founded the Boeing Company (d. 1956) 1885 – Louis Untermeyer, American anthologist, author, and critic (d. 1977) 1887 – Shizuichi Tanaka, Japanese general (d. 1945) 1888 – Charles Jordan, American magician (d. 1944) 1890 – Stanley Holloway, English actor and singer (d. 1982) 1893 – Cliff Friend, American pianist and songwriter (d. 1974) 1893 – Yip Man, Chinese martial artist (d. 1972) 1894 – Edgar Krahn, Estonian mathematician and academic (d. 1961) 1896 – Liaquat Ali Khan, Indian-Pakistani lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Pakistan (d. 1951) 1896 – Ted Healy, American actor, singer, and screenwriter (d. 1937) 1899 – Ernest Haycox, American author (d. 1950) 1900 – Tom Goddard, English cricketer (d. 1966) 1903 – Vladimir Horowitz, Ukrainian-American pianist and composer (d. 1989) 1903 – Pierre Veyron, French race car driver (d. 1970) 1904 – Otto Robert Frisch, Austrian-English physicist and academic (d. 1979) 1904 – A. K. Gopalan, Indian educator and politician (d. 1977) 1906 – S. D. Burman, Bangladeshi-Indian singer-songwriter (d. 1975) 1907 – Maurice Bardèche, French journalist, author, and critic (d. 1998) 1907 – Ödön Pártos, Hungarian-Israeli viola player and composer (d. 1977) 1908 – Herman David Koppel, Danish pianist and composer (d. 1998) 1909 – Sam Yorty, American captain and politician, 37th Mayor of Los Angeles (d. 1998) 1910 – Bonnie Parker, American criminal (d. 1934) 1910 – Fritz Köberle, Austrian-Brazilian physician and pathologist (d. 1983) 1910 – José Enrique Moyal, Australian physicist and engineer (d. 1998) 1910 – Chaim Pinchas Scheinberg, Polish-Israeli rabbi and scholar (d. 2012) 1911 – Irwin Kostal, American songwriter, screenwriter, and publisher (d. 1994) 1911 – Heinrich Mark, Estonian lawyer and politician, 5th Prime Minister of Estonia in exile (d. 2004) 1912 – Kathleen Ollerenshaw, English mathematician, astronomer, and politician, Lord Mayor of Manchester (d. 2014) 1913 – Hélio Gracie, Brazilian martial artist (d. 2009) 1913 – Harry Lookofsky, American violinist and producer (d. 1998) 1914 – Daniel J. Boorstin, American historian, lawyer, and author, 12th Librarian of Congress (d. 2004) 1915 – Jerome Bruner, American psychologist and author (d. 2016) 1917 – Cahal Daly, Irish cardinal and theologian (d. 2009) 1917 – Robert Gist, American actor and director (d. 1998) 1919 – Bob Boyd, American baseball player (d. 2004) 1919 – Majrooh Sultanpuri, Indian poet and songwriter (d. 2000) 1920 – David Herbert Donald, American historian and author (d. 2009) 1920 – Walter Matthau, American actor (d. 2000) 1921 – James Whitmore, American actor (d. 2009) 1922 – Chen-Ning Yang, Chinese-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1924 – Jimmy Carter, American lieutenant and politician, 39th President of the United States, Nobel Prize laureate 1924 – Bob Geigel, American wrestler and promoter (d. 2014) 1924 – Leonie Kramer, Australian academic (d. 2016) 1924 – William Rehnquist, American lawyer and jurist, 16th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 2005) 1924 – Roger Williams, American pianist (d. 2011) 1927 – Tom Bosley, American actor (d. 2010) 1927 – Sherman Glenn Finesilver, American lawyer and judge (d. 2006) 1927 – Sandy Gall, Malaysian-Scottish journalist and author 1928 – Laurence Harvey, Lithuanian-English actor, director, and producer (d. 1973) 1928 – Willy Mairesse, Belgian race car driver (d. 1969) 1928 – George Peppard, American actor (d. 1994) 1928 – Zhu Rongji, Chinese engineer and politician, 5th Premier of the People's Republic of China 1929 – Ken Arthurson, Australian rugby player and coach 1929 – Grady Chapman, American singer (The Robins) (d. 2011) 1929 – Bonnie Owens, American singer-songwriter (The Strangers) (d. 2006) 1930 – Frank Gardner, Australian race car driver and manager (d. 2009) 1930 – Richard Harris, Irish actor, singer, and producer (d. 2002) 1930 – Naimatullah Khan, Pakistani lawyer and politician, Mayor of Karachi 1930 – Philippe Noiret, French actor (d. 2006) 1931 – Sylvano Bussotti, Italian violinist and composer 1931 – Anwar Shamim, Pakistani general (d. 2013) 1931 – Alan Wagner, American radio host and critic (d. 2007) 1932 – Albert Collins, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1993) 1934 – Emilio Botín, Spanish banker and businessman (d. 2014) 1935 – Julie Andrews, English actress and singer 1935 – Walter De Maria, American sculptor and drummer (The Druds) (d. 2013) 1936 – Duncan Edwards, English footballer (d. 1958) 1937 – Larry Poons, Japanese-American painter and motorcycle racer 1938 – Tunç Başaran, Turkish actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1938 – Tony Epper, American actor and stuntman (d. 2012) 1938 – Mary McFadden, American fashion designer 1938 – Stella Stevens, American actress and director 1939 – George Archer, American golfer (d. 2005) 1939 – Geoffrey Whitehead, English actor 1940 – Steve O'Rourke, English race car driver and manager (d. 2003) 1940 – Marc Savoy, American accordion player, created the Cajun accordion 1942 – Herb Fame, American singer (Peaches & Herb) 1942 – Jean-Pierre Jabouille, French race car driver and engineer 1942 – Robert Lelièvre, French singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1973) 1942 – David Stancliffe, English bishop and scholar 1942 – Günter Wallraff, German journalist and author 1943 – Jean-Jacques Annaud, French director, producer, and screenwriter 1943 – Angèle Arsenault, Canadian singer-songwriter (d. 2014) 1943 – Jerry Martini, American saxophonist (Sly and the Family Stone and Rubicon) 1945 – Rod Carew, Panamanian-American baseball player and coach 1945 – Donny Hathaway, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (Earth, Wind & Fire) (d. 1979) 1945 – Ellen McIlwaine, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1946 – Dave Holland, English bassist, composer, and bandleader (Gateway) 1946 – Tim O'Brien, American soldier and author 1947 – Dave Arneson, American game designer, co-created Dungeons & Dragons (d. 2009) 1947 – Dalveer Bhandari, Indian lawyer and judge 1947 – Buzz Capra, American baseball player and coach 1947 – Aaron Ciechanover, Israeli biologist and physician, Nobel Prize laureate 1947 – Stephen Collins, American actor and director 1947 – Nevill Drury, English-Australian journalist and publisher (d. 2013) 1947 – Adriano Tilgher, Italian politician 1947 – Martin Turner, English singer-songwriter and bass player (Wishbone Ash and Martin Turner's Wishbone Ash) 1947 – Mariska Veres, Dutch singer (Shocking Blue) (d. 2006) 1948 – Cub Koda, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Brownsville Station) (d. 2000) 1949 – Isaac Bonewits, American singer-songwriter, liturgist, and author (d. 2010) 1949 – Sheila Gilmore, Scottish lawyer and politician 1949 – André Rieu, Dutch violinist, composer, and conductor 1950 – Elpida, Greek singer-songwriter 1950 – Susan Greenfield, Baroness Greenfield, English neuroscientist, academic, and politician 1950 – Mark Helias, American bassist and composer 1950 – Sigbjørn Johnsen, Norwegian politician, Norwegian Minister of Finance 1950 – Boris Morukov, Russian physician and astronaut (d. 2015) 1950 – Natalia Nogulich, American actress 1950 – Randy Quaid, American actor 1951 – Brian Greenway, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist (April Wine and Mashmakhan) 1952 – Jacques Martin, Canadian ice hockey player, coach, and manager 1952 – Bob Myrick, American baseball player (d. 2012) 1952 – Ivan Sekyra, Czech singer-songwriter and guitarist (Abraxas) (d. 2012) 1953 – Pete Falcone, American baseball player 1953 – John Hegley, English comedian and poet 1953 – Viljar Loor, Estonian volleyball player (d. 2011) 1953 – Miguel Lopez, Salvadorian-American soccer player 1953 – Grete Waitz, Norwegian runner and coach (d. 2011) 1953 – Klaus Wowereit, German civil servant and politician, Governing Mayor of Berlin 1955 – Howard Hewett, American singer (Shalamar) 1955 – Morten Gunnar Larsen, Norwegian pianist and composer 1955 – Jeff Reardon, American baseball player 1956 – Andrus Ansip, Estonian engineer and politician, 15th Prime Minister of Estonia 1956 – Theresa May, English politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom 1958 – Martin Cooper, English saxophonist, composer, and painter (Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark and Godot) 1958 – Masato Nakamura, Japanese bass player and producer (Dreams Come True) 1959 – Mark Aizlewood, Welsh footballer and manager 1959 – Brian P. Cleary, American author and poet 1959 – Youssou N'Dour, Senegalese singer-songwriter, actor, and politician 1961 – Gary Ablett, Sr., Australian footballer 1961 – Rico Constantino, American wrestler and manager 1961 – Robert Rey, Brazilian-American plastic surgeon 1961 – Corrie van Zyl, South African cricketer and coach 1962 – Attaphol Buspakom, Thai footballer and manager (d. 2015) 1962 – Nico Claesen, Belgian footballer and coach 1962 – Esai Morales, American actor 1962 – Paul Walsh, English footballer and sportscaster 1963 – Jean-Denis Délétraz, Swiss race car driver 1963 – Mark McGwire, American baseball player and coach 1964 – Max Matsuura, Japanese songwriter, producer, and manager 1964 – Jonathan Sarfati, Australian-New Zealand chess player and author 1964 – Christopher Titus, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1965 – Andreas Keller, German field hockey player 1965 – Chris Reason, Australian journalist 1965 – Cliff Ronning, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1966 – George Weah, Liberian footballer and politician 1966 – José Ángel Ziganda, Spanish footballer and manager 1967 – Mike Pringle, American-Canadian football player 1967 – Scott Young, American ice hockey player and coach 1968 – Sacha Dean Biyan, Canadian photographer and journalist 1968 – Rob Collard, English race car driver 1968 – Mark Durden-Smith, British television presenter 1968 – Phil de Glanville, English rugby player 1968 – Kevin Griffin, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Better Than Ezra) 1968 – Jon Guenther, American author and engineer 1968 – Jay Underwood, American actor and pastor 1969 – Zach Galifianakis, American actor, comedian, producer, and screenwriter 1969 – Ori Kaplan, Israeli-American saxophonist and producer (Balkan Beat Box, Gogol Bordello, and Firewater) 1969 – Marcus Stephen, Nauruan weightlifter and politician, 27th President of Nauru 1969 – Igor Ulanov, Russian ice hockey player 1970 – Simon Davey, Welsh footballer and manager 1970 – Alexei Zhamnov, Russian ice hockey player and manager 1971 – Yvette Hermundstad, Swedish journalist 1971 – Andrew O'Keefe, Australian lawyer and television host 1971 – Jim Serdaris, Australian rugby player 1972 – Ronen Altman Kaydar, Israeli author and poet 1972 – Jean Paulo Fernandes, Brazilian footballer 1972 – Esa Holopainen, Finnish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Amorphis) 1972 – Nicky Morgan, British politician 1973 – Christian Borle, American actor and singer 1973 – Rachid Chékhémani, French runner 1973 – Jana Henke, German swimmer 1973 – John Mackey, American composer 1973 – John Thomson, American baseball player and coach 1974 – Keith Duffy, Irish singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor (Boyzone) 1974 – Nick Graham, Australian rugby player 1974 – Mats Lindgren, Swedish ice hockey player and coach 1975 – Zoltán Sebescen, German footballer and coach 1976 – Denis Gauthier, Canadian ice hockey player 1976 – Ümit Karan, Turkish footballer 1976 – Richard Oakes, English guitarist and songwriter (Suede) 1976 – Antonio Roybal, American painter and sculptor 1976 – Mark Švets, Estonian footballer 1977 – Christel Takigawa, French-Japanese journalist 1977 – Jeffrey van Hooydonk, Belgian race car driver 1978 – Nicole Atkins, American singer-songwriter 1978 – Leticia Cline, American model and journalist 1978 – Joe Keith, English footballer 1978 – Dominic Thornely, Australian cricketer 1979 – Curtis Axel, American wrestler 1979 – Rudi Johnson, American football player 1979 – Gilberto Martínez, Costa Rican footballer 1979 – Ryan Pontbriand, American football player 1979 – Marko Stanojevic, English-Italian rugby player 1980 – Antonio Narciso, Italian footballer 1981 – Júlio Baptista, Brazilian footballer 1981 – Tom Donnelly, New Zealand rugby player 1981 – Rupert Friend, English actor, producer, and screenwriter 1981 – Gaby Mudingayi, Belgian footballer 1981 – Johnny Oduya, Swedish ice hockey player 1981 – Arnau Riera, Spanish footballer 1981 – David Yelldell, German-American soccer player 1982 – Haruna Babangida, Nigerian footballer 1982 – Aleksandar Đuričić, Serbian author and playwright 1983 – Mohamed Abdelwahab, Egyptian footballer (d. 2006) 1983 – Mirko Vučinić, Montenegrin footballer 1984 – Beck Bennett, American actor and screenwriter 1984 – Matt Cain, American baseball player 1984 – Daniel Guillén Ruiz, Spanish footballer 1984 – Mónica Spear, Venezuelan model and actress, Miss Venezuela 2004 (d. 2014) 1985 – Nazimuddin Ahmed, Bangladeshi cricketer 1985 – Porcelain Black, American singer-songwriter 1985 – Tim Deasy, English footballer 1986 – Ricardo Vaz Tê, Portuguese footballer 1986 – Justin Westhoff, Australian footballer 1987 – Hiroki Aiba, Japanese actor and singer 1987 – Lionel Ainsworth, English footballer 1987 – Mitchell Aubusson, Australian rugby player 1988 – Cariba Heine, South African-Australian actress and dancer 1989 – Brie Larson, American actress 1990 – Jan Kirchhoff, German footballer 1990 – Pedro Filipe Mendes, Portuguese footballer 1990 – Albert Prosa, Estonian footballer 1991 – Conor Clifford, Irish footballer 1991 – Rain Veideman, Estonian basketball player 1992 – Xander Bogaerts, Aruban baseball player 1995 – Lauren Hill, American basketball player (d. 2015) 1996 – Melanie Stokke, Norwegian tennis player Deaths 686 – Emperor Tenmu of Japan (b. 631) 959 – Eadwig, English king (b. 941) 1040 – Alan III, Duke of Brittany (b. 997) 1310 – Beatrice of Burgundy, Lady of Bourbon (b. 1257) 1404 – Pope Boniface IX (b. 1356) 1416 – Yaqub Spata, Albanian ruler 1499 – Marsilio Ficino, Italian astrologer and philosopher (b. 1433) 1500 – John Alcock, English bishop and politician, Lord Chancellor of the United Kingdom (b. 1430) 1567 – Pietro Carnesecchi, Italian humanist (b. 1508) 1570 – Frans Floris, Flemish painter (b. 1520) 1574 – Maarten van Heemskerck, Dutch painter (b. 1498) 1578 – John of Austria (b. 1547) 1588 – Edward James, English priest and martyr (b. 1557) 1602 – Hernando de Cabezón, Spanish organist and composer (b. 1541) 1609 – Giammateo Asola, Italian priest and composer (b. 1532) 1652 – Jan Asselijn, Dutch painter (d. 1610) 1684 – Pierre Corneille, French playwright (b. 1606) 1693 – Pedro Abarca, Spanish theologian and academic (b. 1619) 1708 – John Blow, English organist and composer (b. 1649) 1768 – Robert Simson, Scottish mathematician and academic (b. 1687) 1788 – William Brodie, Scottish businessman and politician (b. 1741) 1837 – Robert Clark, American politician (b. 1777) 1838 – Charles Tennant, Scottish chemist and businessman (b. 1768) 1864 – Rose O'Neal Greenhow, American spy (b. 1817) 1878 – Mindon Min, Burmese king (b. 1808) 1885 – John Light Atlee, American physician and surgeon (b. 1799) 1901 – Abdur Rahman Khan, Afghan emir (b. 1844) 1913 – Eugene O'Keefe, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (b. 1827) 1919 – Princess Charlotte of Prussia (b. 1860) 1929 – Antoine Bourdelle, French sculptor and painter (b. 1861) 1930 – Paul Wiesner, German sailor (b. 1855) 1942 – Ants Piip, Estonian lawyer and politician, 7th Prime Minister of Estonia (b. 1884) 1947 – Olive Borden, American actress (b. 1906) 1950 – Faik Ali Ozansoy, Turkish poet, educator, and politician (b. 1876) 1951 – Peter McWilliam, Scottish-English footballer and manager (b. 1878) 1953 – John Marin, American painter (b. 1870) 1955 – Charles Christie, American film producer, founded Christie Film Company (b. 1880) 1957 – Abdülhalik Renda, Turkish civil servant and politician, 6th Turkish Minister of National Defence (b. 1881) 1958 – Robert Falk, Russian painter and educator (b. 1886) 1959 – Enrico De Nicola, Italian journalist, lawyer, and politician, 1st President of Italy (b. 1877) 1961 – Ludwig Bemelmans, Italian-American author and illustrator (b. 1898) 1970 – Raúl Riganti, Argentinian race car driver (b. 1893) 1972 – Louis Leakey, Kenyan-English archaeologist and paleontologist (b. 1903) 1974 – Spyridon Marinatos, Greek archaeologist and academic (b. 1901) 1975 – Al Jackson, Jr., American drummer, songwriter, and producer (Booker T. & the M.G.'s) (b. 1935) 1984 – Walter Alston, American baseball player and manager (b. 1911) 1985 – Ninian Sanderson, Scottish race car driver (b. 1925) 1985 – E. B. White, American essayist and journalist (b. 1899) 1986 – Archie League, American air traffic controller (b. 1907) 1988 – Sacheverell Sitwell, English author, poet, and critic (b. 1897) 1990 – Curtis LeMay, American general (b. 1906) 1992 – Petra Kelly, German activist and politician (b. 1947) 1994 – Paul Lorenzen, German mathematician and philosopher (b. 1915) 1996 – Pat McGeown, Irish republican activist (b. 1956) 1997 – Jerome H. Lemelson, American engineer and philanthropist (b. 1923) 1999 – Lena Zavaroni, Scottish singer (b. 1963) 2000 – Reginald Kray, English gangster (b. 1933) 2001 – Guy Beaulne, Canadian actor and director (b. 1921) 2002 – Walter Annenberg, American publisher and diplomat, United States Ambassador to the United Kingdom (b. 1908) 2004 – Richard Avedon, American sailor and photographer (b. 1923) 2004 – Bruce Palmer, Canadian bass player (Buffalo Springfield and The Mynah Birds) (b. 1946) 2004 – Robert Vaidlo, Estonian journalist and author (b. 1921) 2006 – Fawaz al-Rabeiee, Saudi Arabian terrorist (b. 1979) 2006 – Jerald Tanner, American author and activist (b. 1938) 2006 – André Viger, Canadian wheelchair racer (b. 1952) 2007 – Ronnie Hazlehurst, English conductor and composer (b. 1928) 2007 – Harry Lee, American police officer and lawyer (b. 1932) 2007 – Chris Mainwaring, Australian footballer and journalist (b. 1965) 2007 – Al Oerter, American discus thrower (b. 1936) 2008 – John Biddle, American sailor and cinematographer (b. 1925) 2009 – Cintio Vitier, Cuban poet and author (b. 1921) 2010 – Ian Buxton, English footballer and cricketer (b. 1938) 2011 – Sven Tumba, Swedish ice hockey player and golfer (b. 1931) 2012 – Octavio Getino, Spanish-Argentinian director and screenwriter (b. 1935) 2012 – Eric Hobsbawm, Egyptian-English historian and author (b. 1917) 2012 – Mark R. Kravitz, American lawyer and judge (b. 1950) 2012 – Moshe Sanbar, Hungarian-Israeli economist and banker (b. 1926) 2012 – Shlomo Venezia, Greek-Italian holocaust survivor and author (b. 1923) 2013 – Arnold Burns, American lawyer and politician, 21st United States Deputy Attorney General (b. 1930) 2013 – Tom Clancy, American author (b. 1947) 2013 – Imero Fiorentino, American lighting designer (b. 1928) 2013 – Israel Gutman, Polish-Israeli historian and author (b. 1923) 2013 – Ole Danbolt Mjøs, Norwegian physician, academic, and politician (b. 1939) 2013 – Jim Rountree, American football player and coach (b. 1936) 2014 – Lynsey de Paul, English singer-songwriter, pianist, and actress (b. 1948) 2014 – Shlomo Lahat, Israeli general and politician (b. 1927) 2014 – José Martínez, Cuban-American baseball player and coach (b. 1942) 2014 – Robert Serra, Venezuelan criminologist and politician (b. 1987) 2015 – Božo Bakota, Croatian footballer (b. 1950) 2015 – Don Edwards, American soldier, lawyer, and politician (b. 1915) 2015 – Hadi Norouzi, Iranian footballer (b. 1985) 2015 – Jacob Pressman, American rabbi and academic, co-founded American Jewish University (b. 1919) 2015 – Usnija Redžepova, Macedonian-Serbian singer (b. 1946) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Abai (Syrian Orthodox Church) Bavo of Ghent Blessed Edward James Nicetius (Roman Catholic Church) Remigius Thérèse of Lisieux Protection/Patronage of the Theotokos (Eastern Catholic Churches) October 1 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which Children's Day can fall, while October 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of October. (Chile, Singapore) Earliest day on which World Habitat Day can fall, while October 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of October. (International) Armed Forces Day (South Korea) Children's Day (El Salvador, Guatemala, Sri Lanka) Day of Prosecutors (Azerbaijan) Independence Day (Cyprus), celebrates the independence of Cyprus from United Kingdom in 1960. Independence Day (Nigeria), celebrates the independence of Nigeria from United Kingdom in 1960. Independence Day, celebrates the independence of Palau from the UN Trust Territory status in 1994. Independence Day, celebrates the independence of Tuvalu from United Kingdom in 1978. International Day of Older Persons Lincolnshire Day, a UK celebration of Lincolnshire since 2006 National Day of the People's Republic of China (China) Pancasila Sanctity Day (Indonesia) Teacher's Day (Uzbekistan) Unification Day (Cameroon) World Vegetarian Day (from North American Vegetarian Society) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to October 1. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:October